Traje de marinero
by Park Yong Soo
Summary: Yao, barcos, calderas, eco y un traje de marinero. ¿Que más se necesita para excitar a Yong Soo? #Kimchibum /Fail, lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad /


**Notas de Autor:** Bien~~~~ Hola a todo el mundo~ Aquí estoy de regreso /después de cuchimillones de siglos/ con una nueva historia.

Y ¿Adivinen qué?

Es _Kimchibum_ 3

Bueno, bueno.  
Este es un one-shot, y es simple.

Yong Soo y Yao están ya casados, Yong lo ve con ese traje de marinerito /Que hace poco salió gracias a Hidekaz y simplemente se calentó (?)/

No hay mucho trasfondo, lo hice ayer que estaba en una reunión muuuuuy aburrida y eso.

 **Dedicaciones especiales:** Mi adorada partner /Y escritora de esta misma pagina/ Yamiko~ 3

 **Adevertencias:** Lenguaje explicito, sexo entre hombres narración en primera persona /Desde el punto de Yao/ y ya.

 **Di** **sclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiramuya Hidekaz y blah, blah.

* * *

Era el segundo nivel que recorríamos, el barco no tenia las escaleras juntas y teníamos que caminar por casi toda una planta antes de poder siquiera seguir bajando. Atraíamos muchas miradas, todos parecían saber qué es lo que haríamos, la sonrisa de Yong Soo lo decía todo. Oh por Buda, que no nos vean, que no se enteren lo que mi esposo me propuso hacer antes de tomarme de la mano y salir de la cabina principal.  
Estábamos camino a uno de esos encuentros íntimos de último minuto, esos que él tanto como yo disfrutábamos, era un placer culpable, lo admito.

¡Que vergüenza! Un tripulante volteo a ver nuestras manos entrelazadas antes de lanzar una mirada a nosotros. No, Yong ¿No puedes ser menos evidente?  
Mi mente había divagado mucho tiempo por lo visto, cuando menos lo note ya estábamos entre las calderas, arrinconados tras una especialmente grande. Yo contra la pared y mi amado acorralarme.  
Francamente pude haberme negado, fácilmente soltarme de su agarre y alejarme de su lado, pero no lo haré, no pues también lo deseo.

—Yong, no deberíamos hacer esto justo aquí, aru— Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mis labios, pero mi mirada, cuerpo y corazón pedía otra cosa.

—Se que realmente no es eso lo que quieres decirme, Yao— Y vaya que realmente no era lo que quería decir.

' _Tócame, hazme delirar, soy tuyo_ ' Esas eran las palabras correctas que mi yo interior gritaban, pero lo poco de cordura que me quedaba me decía que no.  
Pero, nuevamente ahí estaba, esa voz susurrante, su tacto, su aliento sobre mi oído, haciendo que lo último de mi voz temblara un suave ' _Hazlo_ '.

¿Qué es lo que tenía el que me hipnotizaba? ¿Qué es lo que ese coreano revoltoso hacia con mis sentidos para que no pudiera decir que 'no' a cada una de sus alocadas y candentes proposiciones? Desde la primera vez que puso un dedo sobre mí, no pude negarme nunca más.

Pronto su ataque comenzó, su mano deslizándose por mi pierna, mi cadera y adentrándose en mi camiseta de marinero.

—Yong, hoy estas más caliente, aru— Fue un jadeo combinado con gemido lo que escapo de mi garganta, ese sonido que a Yong se le antojaba tan sensual, palabras a lo que mi pareja respondió con un ' _Es tu culpa, por usar esa ropa que me provoca_ '  
¿Entonces era yo? ¿Era este traje de la marina?

Su nariz recorrió mi cuello, haciéndome gemir por tal tacto.  
—Pervertido— Sentencie sin miramientos, después de todo lo era, él lo sabía y aceptaba, cosa que quedo nuevamente acentuado con una risa de su parte.

Lo siguiente ya era más que gemidos ahogados de mi parte conforme sus fuertes y firmes manos me recorrían, la parte superior de mi traje fue subido hasta descubrir mi pecho, su cadera rozando con descaro el mío, encontrando nuestras excitadas hombrías.

Por no quedarme atrás levante mis brazos y rodear su cuello, atrayéndolo en un beso hambriento. Nuevamente era cuando me preguntaba ¿Cuando fue que caí tanto por él?

Sentí su lengua lamer mis labios de forma sutil, pidiendo acceso que de inmediato fue concedido ¿Cómo negarme? Era impensable.

Una de sus manos bajo por mi abdomen, erizado mi piel con extrema y aterradora facilidad, el corto pantalón que tenia puesto poco a poco fue bajando, revelando primero que nada mi miembro erecto y luego las nalgas que toco con gusto. Yong no lo decía, pero yo lo sabía perfectamente, el cuanto a él le gustaba tocarlas, apretarlas y jugar con ellas.  
Tal como lo pensé, ahora ambas manos habían bajado a tomarme en ese punto.

A la par de sus manos las mías abrían esa camisa celeste que tenia puesta, desabotonando con rapidez y maestría. Los años no pasan en vano, menos si de desvestirle se trata y era un punto del que me enorgullecía.  
Ni bien pude observar su tostada piel, tome posesión de esos duros pezones, pellizcando sutilmente hasta obtener un gemido de su parte. Eso, exactamente eso era lo que quería, lo que más me prendía, su voz.

Volví a gemir, sus dedos se deslizaban por el glande, jugando traviesamente con mi prepucio. ¿Es que quería enloquecerme aun más de lo que ya hacia? Tal parece que sí.  
Para ese momento ya había hasta olvidado que estábamos en el cuarto de calderas de uno de mis barcos, y que fácilmente podía hacer eco nuestras voces.

—Tenemos que guardar silencio— Susurre con dificultad, sus dedos rozando mi entrada al tiempo que me masturbaba.

—Lo sé, deberías ser más silencioso— Burla, su voz denotaba que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de mí y mis reacciones.

—Mira quien hab...— Perdí mi oportunidad de quejarme cuando su húmeda lengua recorrió el pezón derecho.  
Me removí inquieto, pero mi mirada y ceño fruncido le reprochaban en silencio. Definitivamente, Yong estaba disfrutando demasiado de este encuentro y yo, solo podía morder mi labio inferior para no gemir.

Ahora lo tenía arrodillado frente mío, tomando con gran maestría mi pene en su boca. Tuve que taparme los labios con una mano para no gritar y la otra estaba enredada en sus hebras castañas.

Una.  
Dos.  
Tres.

Podía sentir como tocaba su garganta cada que contaba tres, cómo su respiración daba justo en mi pelvis y como al salir de esa cavidad unos dientes rosaban muy levemente.

—Para... Me, me voy a correr, aru— Apostaba cualquier cosa a que en esos momentos estaba más que rojo, ni mi bandera había tenido nunca esa tonalidad, eso era más que seguro.

No fue más que unos segundos más antes que todo a mí alrededor se volviera blanco, antes que ese calor acumulado saliera de mi, antes que de mi labio inferior saliera un hilillo de sangre, producto de que mi canino se hundiera en un vano intento por acallar mi placer.

Cuando mi mirada se aclaró, vi como mi amante se relamía los labios a escasos centímetros míos. Diversión, picardía y amor, sus orbes castaños eran todo un mundo que adoraba revisar una y otra vez sin cansarme ni un segundo.

No esperé más, lo volví a abrazar a mí, devorando sus labios con gusto, probando el salado sabor de mi semen y el característico metálico de la sangre, todo por acallar mis gemidos al sentir cómo esos dígitos se abrían paso en mi interior.  
Con algunos movimientos me deshice de los cortos pantalones, alzando una de mis piernas para rodear la cadera de Yong, hacer la cercanía mayor y la declaración de mi deseo por seguir.

Mi mano derecha bajó por ese bien torneado torso, encaminándose sin dudas hasta la última prenda que me impedía sentirlo a plenitud, ese pantalón café.  
Conforme más lo sentía en mi interior más frotaba la palma de mi mano en aquel bulto. Pronto la otra mano estaba acompañando a la derecha en su labor por abrir los pantalones y bajarlas hasta medio glúteo.

Hecho, ahora pude tocarlo a gusto, tomando el falo con ambas manos en una masturbación rítmica, acelerada a cada segundo.

—No más... Voltéate— Una orden, Yong sabía cuánto me prendía cuando hablaba con ese tono de autoridad. No dudé ni un segundo en acatar lo dicho cuando sus falanges ya no estaban dentro mío.

Me voleé con movimientos suaves y lentos, moviendo de más mi cadera con la única y clara intención de provocarlo. Mis manos en la pared metálica, mi pecho y rostro casi rozando ese lugar y mi cadera sobresaliendo por mi espalda arqueada. Algo que no soy es tonto, Yong Soo muere cuando hago aquello, mostrar más la zona que desea poseer.

—Ve suave, aru— Solté con coquetería, una sonrisa de lado y un guiño.

—Deja de hacer eso ¿O es que acaso no quieres salir de este lugar?— No, si quería. Quería salir de ese lugar para ir a nuestro hogar y no dejarlo salir del lecho, pero en ese momento lo único que de mis labios salía era un ' _¿Qué crees?_ ' dicho, nuevamente, con coquetería.

Lo sentí tomarme de la cadera de forma posesiva, separar mis nalgas y frotar su erección en mi ano.

—N-no juegues— ¿Cómo estaría mi cara? ¿Qué expresión estaría poniendo?

Sentía mis ojos medios cerrados y mis mejillas arder por todo el calor acumulado. No, todo mi cuerpo ardía.

Una sonrisa.  
Sus labios moviéndose...  
Mi nombre.

Ese ambiente tan caliente que era acompañado por gemidos suaves, retumbando en las paredes de metal de ese lugar, posiblemente, no tan vació cómo deseaba.  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a recibirlo de forma tan lenta y hasta gentil que cuando se abrió paso en mi interior con una estocada, me hizo ver estrellas.

¿Por qué?  
¿Acaso tanto ingenio tenía Yong Soo para que cada encuentro sea único y excitante?

Mis manos se hicieron puños, mi boca con la tela de mi camiseta entre los labios, mordiendo para no soltar más de esos sonidos indecorosos, aun que nuestros cuerpos eran los que se encargaban de poner la melodía de fondo, cada que chocaban entre si nuestras pieles era lo más... Caliente que se podía escuchar.

No supe cuanto tiempo fue, mi mente solo registraba el tenerlo dentro tocando ese punto tan especial para mí, el que me tocara donde solo él sabe que enloquezco... Pero ya estaba en mi límite.  
No pude hablar, mi mirada ámbar, llena de lágrimas placenteras era el indicio que mi esposo necesitaba para saber que me correría.  
Aceleró sin piedad, abrazándome por la espalda, besando mi cuello y susurrando mi nombre.

Dos segundos más tarde estaba por deslizarme de la pared de no ser por Yong que me atrajo a su pecho, dejando besos cortos en la mejilla para calmarnos ambos.

—...Recuérdame volver a usar este traje en casa, aru— Vaya, casi ni tenía voz para hablar, aun así fui escuchado y una risa suave fue la respuesta.

—Dalo por hecho.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Posiblemente encontraron uno que otro error de dedo, ignoren (?)

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
